


The Letter

by Azazel_Lily (orphan_account)



Series: Harry's Story [2]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Gen, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Azazel_Lily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Harry's suicide note</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Harry's suicide note

The sun's hanging low in the sky grazing tree tops in the distance I reach out the window try to grab a piece of it, but it's too far. I sigh.  
The house is empty-'cept Rod my goldfish. Gemma's with Mark Mom's on a 'business trip' and Dad..he doesn't come home anymore. I'm all alone, nobody's gonna rush into my room and stop me I take the prozac bottle off the desk pour about twelve in my hand. 'This is it' I think and toss the lot down my throat and after a sip of cherry cola it's all set. It'll probably take a while to kick in, but on the slight chance it doesn't work I guess I could hang myself-actually I don't know why I decided not to. I'd turn my music up real loud, Mom would tell me to turn it down and when I don't answer she'll march upstairs her face scarlet and start to yell but then she'll see my body swinging back and forth and scream, Gemma'll come rushing in, she won't say anything probably she'll hope it's just a joke when she realizes it isn't she'll run away...to Mark's house. Mom might cry for a while before she calls Dad or the police, they bury me and for a week everyone'll think 'I never knew he was so damaged' but slowly I'll just become another number in a statistic or maybe Mom won't tell me to turn the music down...maybe she won't care and days later they'll smell my rotting corpse Gemma might just shrug, Mom calls the police and nobody'll care they'll call me sad or weak that's okay...I'm used to it. I do need a reason though-to take my own life. I guess I'll start with Zayn Malik, he's bullied me since seventh grade. It started with dirty looks in math that'd make me shiver. Slowly it escalated to shoves in the hall, banging my head against the locker...up to now, usually he'll start the week by pulling down my pants in gym or calling me his little bitch and by friday he'll either have kicked my ass or jammed me in a locker. Once freshman year I tried hitting him back-he broke one of my ribs. But it wasn't like my life was all bad, I had Louis. He was my rock everyday I could count on his voice buzzing in my ear, that was it though Louis is the only reason I stayed around so long. I thought it'd be Gemma but to be completely honest she probably pushed me to it, most times she ignored me only time we ever talked was at dinner, 'Pass the salt will ya' she'd say I'd try smiling or talk about school but she'd just roll her eyes. And then there was my mother and her stupid affair, in the beginning she'd get home a few minutes late smelling a little funny then a few hours, a few days and that funny smell became more prominent to a point where you could smell my mom before you saw her. That's when the 'business trips' started, I knew the moment she said it she was lying, ten years she'd been managing this apartment complex on Liberty Road and all of a sudden they're giving business trips?  
So there they are, my reasons. If there're any questions leave a post it note on my headstone I guess.  
P.S.  
I think I'm a fag.  



End file.
